The Dream Title will probs change
by Shoot-for-the-moonxo
Summary: P, S, L, and E are all still kings and queens, Caspian is just a reguar king like E. What happens when a surprise washes onto the shores of Narnia in a time of war. Who is she? what does she want? WHY IS SHE HERE? better then it sounds please R&R! PeterOC


Ok so here is a new story, I don't own anything blab la blab….

Peter: 17-18

Edmund: 14-15

Susan: 16-17

Lucy: 10-11

They are all still the same, Peter is High King, Caspian and Edmund are Kings.

Prologue:

_Lily_

Lily glanced nervously at the darkening skies.

"Jasemine, are you quite sure that it is a good idea to go on the boat?" She asked her step-sister.

"Shut it Lily! It's my engagement party! No one wants you here! Come or stay on land. See if I care!" She snapped. She tossed her golden curls and flounced onboard. Lily sighed and started up the plank after her. As she trudged up the walkway, she caught a glimpse of herself in the waves. Her golden-brown hair hung in its natural waves down to her mid-back. She wore a rose colored lace dress that fell just below her knees. (pic on prof) She wore silver sandles that had a small rhinestone in the center of each. She sighed. This was going to be a long night.

_2 Hours later…_

Lightning flashed and thunder roared. The boat tossed in the giant waves. The guests ran about, shrieking and grabbing onto to things and each other. Lily stood in the middle, confused and alone, then suddenly she was in the water. The waves closed over her head and she drifted away.

_Lucy_

"Ed! Wait for me!" Lucy called laughing.

"Don't even try to out run Phil and I Lu! You know we are the fastest!" Edmund called back. He nudged his horse faster and they raced along the beach. Lucy galloped after them at a slightly slower pace. She decided to slow to a canter to watch the waves crash on the beach.

"Lu! C'mon! Pete will kill us if we are late for this meeting!"

"Alright! I'm coming Ed…" She trailed off and squinted up the beach past him.

"Oh Aslan! Ed! Come quick! Oh no! oh Aslan! Eeeedddd!" She shrieked galloping past him at top speed. She leaned low over her pony's white and black neck, urging him faster. Her dirty brown braids bounced on her shoulder wildly.

"What the-? Lu! Lucy! What do you think you are doing!" Edmund shouted as he raced after her. Just as quick as she had started, she stopped, pulling up to a dead halt in front of a figure. Edmunds' heart froze as he and Lucy knelt down next to the body. It was a young girl, older than them though. Her long, honey-blond hair was wet and fell over her thin shoulder. Her eyes were close but she was breathing. The strangest thing about her was her dress.

"Lu didn't-"

"-Susan have that dress? Yes."

"But not in Narnia…in-"

"-in England. Oh Peter! She's English!" Lucy looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock.

Ten minuets later, they were galloping back to the camp, the girl laid across the front of Edmund's saddle.

They dismounted and Edmund took the girl in his arms. He began to walk toward Lucy's tent when Peter called them.

"Ed! Lu! What took you guys so long? I told you to be here twenty minuets ago!"

"Peter! Look what we found!"

"Lucy! I don't care what animal you found this is really important!"

"Look Pete-"

"-Ed! NOW!"

Edmund sighed and placed the girl in the arms of a female centaur.

"Clean her and change her…perhaps in one of Susan's gowns?" He instructed.

The centaur nodded and headed off.

"So Peter, what did you want?" Lucy asked as they hurried to catch up to him. He, Susan, and Caspian were gathered around a large table with the chief centaur.

"I'm afraid we've got bad news…" Peter said gravely

_An Hour Later_

The Kings and Queens were arguing loudly with each other. They were waving their hands around and shouting. Lucy had gotten up on the table and was trying to yell at them all to shut up and settle down. None of them noticed the flap of Susan and Lucy's tent open and the young girl step out. She wore Susan's blue dress with the white sleeves (pic on prof). Her haired had been dried and hung in soft curls with the sides braided back. She wore no shoes in the soft grass. She cleared her throat quietly.

The kings and queens fell silently and stared at her. Peter's eyes squinted in confusion then widened in pure shock and his mouth fell open. The girl's head tilted for a moment before she gasped quietly. Lucy hopped down from the table, a bright smile on her face. She ran to the girl and took her hand.

"See Peter? _This_ is what we found! Everyone, this is…this is…is….i actually don't know who you are.." She turned to the girl, expectantly. The girl paid her no attention. She just kept staring at Peter in pure shock. He was the first to come to again.

"_Lily?"_ He gasped.

"_Peter? _What in the name of God are you doing here in my dream?"

**A/N: Ok so chapter 1 is up I hope you liked it! If not….i really couldn't care less…. BUT please review anyways! Thanks! Xoxoxoxooxox**


End file.
